mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Mind of the Murderer
Mind of the Murderer is a fan fiction written Blitzkrieg64. It is a follow up to Cupcakes where Pinkie Pie gets a one way ticket to old sparky. Plot She was tired, bored and most importantly angry. Not only was she being tried for the murder of many different ponies over the past few weeks, a crime she had admitted to no less, they were taking forever in deciding the sentence! She already explained everything, the murders, names of the ponies, how she selected them and even threw in a bit of what she did with them before she dealt a killing blow. However, her voice and face changed slightly, it was undoubtedly the same pony but somehow the mind seemed completely different. She knew what was going on, where she was and why she was being sentenced but something about her said that she cared about life more than anything. This was the pony everyone else knew, the other just seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Sometimes it just feels like there's somepony else controlling me. I know what's going on but I'm powerless to stop it..." Her voice quavered as she spoke, trying to hold back her emotions. Then suddenly she started crying, but laughing at the same time. The pink pony's face changed back to the insanity that had arisen, obviously not done tormenting her oldest victim whom she had never killed. The judge had seen enough, even though there is a bit of sanity left in the former town party thrower it would soon be completely overtaken by the madness. The judge ordered her to be taken to the execution chamber at once, she was too dangerous to be left alive. The only reason anypony caught her was because of the small glimpse of sanity that everypony knew as Pinkie Pie had alerted Twilight Sparkle to the deeds after her latest victim. A gruesome case involving a pegasus from cloudsdale, one whom was very well acquainted with the murderer. The police ponies took Pinkamena Diane Pie, as she preferred to be called, and strapped her into an electric chair. This forced her not only into an uncomfortable position but also left her facing a window where the loved ones of the victims sat as well as some of her former friends. The only pony left in the room with Pinkamena was a pony with a black hood over it's head, obscuring the identity of the one who was to throw the switch of death. Time ticked on slowly, minutes seems like hours to the nervous pink pony. Sure she had taken many lives but she didn't want to die herself. "What gives you the right to say 'I'm going to take your life from me'? Huh!? What possible right do you of all ponies have!?" The irony of those questions never occurred to her, but there was no response. The executioner waited until the appointed time before flipping that switch. Time kept passing, Pinkamena broke down a few times, pleading for her life and threatening many if she wasn't allowed to go free. Her former friends all cried, a couple hugging for comfort and one, a yellow pegasus, just sat there with her eyes fixated on a picture of the last victim in her hooves and tears streaming down her face. They wept not only for the friend they lost, but the one that will be taken and had been tortured for so long. As the time came closer to flipping the switch Pinkamena sat and relaxed, looking more anxious than nervous. "Hehe, you know. I bet this is just a nightmare, not real. I'll 'die' and be right back in my bed. Go ahead and flip the switch of 'death', if this is true then just get on with it!" Pinkamena screamed, pulling against her restraints for a while until the last of her strength was exhausted. One minute remained, everypony was on the edge of their seats. Thirty seconds, and Pinkamena sighed her last before just staring at her reflection in the glass. Ten seconds of staring, ten of hating, nine of cursing and one of regret. The executioner flipped the switch, ending the poor pony's torment once and for all. External connections *http://www.fimfiction.net/story/9340/mind-of-the-murderer Category:Fan fiction